


Cheap, Cheap Perfume

by hereforthefanfics



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthefanfics/pseuds/hereforthefanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically your his boss in sales. However, since this is an X reader it does beacome something else after awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap, Cheap Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, I'm better at art than writing but I'll try my best! My friend wanted it so here you go! 

_How did I even get a job here?_ Choromatsu thought as he shifted the pen at his side for the 100th time.

 _I'm not complaining; but it seems odd that they would hire someone  with little experience....such as myself._ He frowned at the thought and shifted in his chair again, moving the pen to the other side of the desk shortly followed by re-aligning the papers.

He tapped the pile of papers and continued thinking. _The nice woman told me to wait here, and she hasn't come back for-_ the man moved his arm to meet his eyes and quickly shoved up his sleeve to reveal the time.  _13 minutes.._

 _At a perfume manufacture no less, couldn't I have found a better job? Instead of working here, mixing sents to make a bottle of cheap perfume just so some hooker can wear it later?_ No, no I'm not going to think like that. This is the only job I could get for some reason and I'm going to become a productive member of society. Not only that but I shouldn't be thinking about hookers in work.

as this thought crossed his mind the woman came back carrying some papers in a file. Choromatsu immediately stood to meet her and she eyed him in a judgingly.

"You can sit down, here are the papers of your new assignment." As Choromatsu sat down in the chair with the newly accuired file the woman continued talking. "You will be an assistant for our high ranking salesmen in the area."

He gazed up at her questionably; she took this as a hint and explained more. "We feel that you will find the proper training with a proper mentor and if your not transferred by a week then you will stay in that position."

"o-okay thank you ma'am." Choromatsu crooked and started through the file, there where at least 3 documents on here.

"no problem, you will see your boss shortly." She quickly spun on her heel and walked away without another word.


End file.
